Dream
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: Sakura wishes, and Naruto dreams. [NaruSaku] [Drabble]


My first try at a NaruSaku drabble, I love this pairing n.n

Please leave a review, but **no flames.**

Thanks.

- -

She sighs, softly, and shuts her eyes close, her fingers unconsciously moving and tangling even further into golden locks; her arms bringing him closer, even if just to feel his warmth.

She has never been able to hold him like this; so close, so intimate, so loving; at least not when he was awake.

Every time she dared to bring him closer to her—to her _heart_—he was never there; his eyes were always closed, his mouth shut, his mind far away; far away into a place where he couldn't feel her, nor hear her words.

Into a place that separated them; that placed an invisible barrier between them; even when they were _so_ _close_..

..So close, but yet so _far_.

There are times, when she feels like breaking; breaking because her words land in deaf ears, breaking because he never lets her finish what she wants to say; breaking because he isn't there when she _wants_ him to be there. Breaking because this _need_ of _telling_ him, of _showing_ him, has somehow become too great, and she just can't hold it in any longer.

Breaking because all the effort she made to whisper those simple words in his ears, were worth nothing.

Because he still was the same; he smiled at her the same way, his eyes shone the same way, his treatment was the same, and above all, his _memories_ were the same. He couldn't remember something that he wasn't aware had happened.

And it just killed her inside, because no matter how much she just wanted to cradle him in her arms—or to just jump in his arms and let him cradle her instead—she can't, because that's not what a just-friend would do.

That's not what she, the girl who has always loved Sasuke-kun, would do.

There are other times when she feels glad he doesn't know; when things become too hard, when she doesn't know what to tell him, when she just thinks she isn't good enough for him; she feels glad he doesn't know. She feels glad, because she knew that those feelings would be even greater and more painful if she was more than his friend.

She feels glad, because she would die if she felt that she didn't deserve him, while he was laying in her arms.

And she only wishes… whishes she wasn't so _weak_..

She wishes she could have the strength necessary to break that barrier, to face her inner and deepest fear…

She wishes she could tell him, face to face, the words she only dares to whisper while he's asleep, in her arms, his expression innocent and naïve…

She wishes..

She wishes..

But wishing wouldn't bring her anywhere, she knows; it never had, and it never will.

A lone tear makes it's way down her cheek, and she feels the boy stiffen in her arms, before a groan leaves his lips; her emerald-orbs open with surprise, and widen, and she feels lost, for a few moments.

She feels frightened.

She feels like she has been caught.

But then she gets a hold of herself, and one of her hands softly and carefully leaves his body, and wipes the tear off her cheek, and it's right there when his eyes open.

The deepest shade of blue meets green.

And though there's still pain in his features, he manages out a smile for her.

"Sa..Sakura-chan.."

He whisper softly, weakly, and she nods, painfully swallowing the burning knot in her throat before finding her voice.

"Aa, Naruto… I'm here"

Something odd flickers on his eyes, and his smile enlarges somewhat.

"I.. I thought I.. heard something.. while I was unconscious"

The effect his words have on her is immediate, as her eyes widen, fright shinning clearly in them, her arms shaking.

But Naruto doesn't notice any of this, his eyes were transfixed on the girls orbs, his heart beating way too fast for him to hear anything else.

"I thought I.. hear _you_ say something.."

And silence engulfs them for a moment, and just when she is about to open her mouth and blurt out things that she wasn't sure she was ready to say, he speaks again.

"…It must have been a dream"

"..A very beautiful one"

Something akin to a chuckle tries to leave his lips, but it just makes him fall into a coughing fit, his hand traveling weakly to cover his mouth, his eyes closing.

And that's why he misses the immense grieve and deception that possessed Sakura's orbs, and the tears that started to shine in them.

"Aa…"

She starts, her lower lip quivering, while she brings him close in order to try and stop his coughs.

"…It was only a dream.."

- -

**Owari**

I hope it wasn't too OOC n.nU

R&R


End file.
